RECHAZADO
by silentpokemonevil
Summary: Ash fue rechazado por la chica que más quería, esto hizo que cayera en la tristeza, pero cierta chica que conocemos bien hará algo que le alegrará, por no decir que le cambiaría la vida y la felicidad


RECHAZADO

Mi nombre es Ash K. A estas alturas no hace falta decir quien soy, ni mucho menos redactarles toda mi biografía, solo les diré que ahorita voy a casa de una de mis mejores amigas, May. A que voy? Bueno, es viernes 14 de febrero, día del amor, día en que hoy me declararé a ella.

Llevo un buen tiempo pensando en esto, y creo que ya es momento de decirle lo que en verdad siento.

Son las 20:00 hrs, voy directo a su casa que queda a solo 10-15 minutos de la mía; SEÑOR estoy tan emocionado!

/

Llegué a su casa con un ramo de flores y unos pastelillos tras mi espalda. Ella salió a recibirme, le entregué el ramo de flores, pero aún ocultaba los pastelillos.

May: (recibiendo el ramo) hay Ash... Que lindas, Gracias!

Ash: es solo un pequeño detalle que quería hacerte

May: (curiosa) y... Que traes detrás de la espalda?

Ash: es una sorpresa... Si la quieres cierra los ojos

May hizo lo que le dije, cerró lo ojos, yo rápidamente me avalenzé a ella y le robé un pequeño beso de labios, luego me separé y puse frente a ella la caja de pastelillos con una nota en ella. May abrió los ojos impresionada y sonrojada, creo que nunca se lo hubiera imaginado

May: Ash... Tu...

May comenzó a leer la nota que decía:

"**_Bueno, tal vez te suene raro, pero esta es como mi forma de decir que te quiero, que me gustas, ya que me siento feliz al estar a tu lado._**

**_Puedo ser considerado como un atrevido gracias a esto, pero creo que en cierto modo me estoy arriesgando, solo quería pedirte (a mi manera tan distinta y en cierta forma cursi) que si quisieras ser mi novia." _**

Al terminar de leer la nota me dijo

May: nunca me lo hubiera imaginado Ash, no creía que tú

Ash: era un secreto que me lo estaba guardando desde hace mucho, y creí que ya era el momento

May dio un gran suspiro, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, pero no era un brillo de ilusiones, más bien era porque sus ojos se estaban llenado de lágrimas

May: Ash... Lo siento pero... Ya tengo novio desde hoy

Parcialmente mostré que no me importaba eso, pero internamente me había destrozado, algún otro wey se me había adelantado, y ya tenía una idea de quien era. Exteriormente disfrazaba mi tristeza con una sonrisa de conformidad

Ash: no te preocupes, yo ya me imaginaba que esto pasaría

May me abrazó, yo le correspondí, senti como comenzó a llorar en mi hombro

May: (llorando) prométeme que seguiremos siendo amigos... Por favor

Ash: no te preocupes, seguirás siendo de mis mejores amigas

Nos separamos luego de un rato, pero luego volvió a acercarse a mi rostro, yo no me esperaba que por su propia voluntad me diera un beso más largo y apasionado, yo me quedé congelado e impresionado por su acto

Ash: (impresionado) May...

May: (sin mirarme) no significa nada, yo ya tengo novio, solo somos amigos y nada más

Ash: Ok... Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme, nos vemos luego May

May: hasta luego Ash

Me retiré del lugar, mientras caminaba dándole la espalda le dije

Ash: (sin mirarla) cuando termines con tu novio siempre estaré disponible!

Ante esto la coordinadora rió un poco y me dijo un agradable- Ok- con eso ella se metió de nuevo a su casa.

/

Regresé a mi casa entristecido, pero mi madre no lo notó tanto, solo sabe que fuy rechazado y eso es todo, no sabe, o al menos creo que no sabe que me dolió severamente. Me fui a dormir temprano aquella noche, sinceramente ya no quería saber nada de nadie.

Estando en mi cama tomé mi compu y comencé a navegar por el Facebook, allí me dio por revisar el muro de May, no se porqué lo hice, ya que vi que alguien le había publicado:

Publicación: que bonito es estar con la chica más linda de todo el mundo... Te amo May- con **May y 10 personas más**

A lo que también vi que ella respondió- hay que lindo, te amo! ^_^- Revise quien lo había publicado y me di cuenta que era ese coordinador peli-verde, Drew. Revisando su biografía vi que pusieron que ya estaban en una relación, porque que mejor manera de saber si alguien tiene una relación que por Facebook.

Estaba apunto de cerrar la pagina y apagar la laptop, pero un mensaje del chat hizo que siguiera allí.

?: (por el chat) hola... Como te fue? Le dijiste? Que te dijo? Responde!

Era Dawn, mi amiga que conocí en Sinnoh. Ella sabía todo este rollo sobre May, así que podía confiar en ella y hablar sobre esto con toda confianza y tranquilidad para poder desahogarme.

Le conté todo lo que había ocurrido, paso a paso, detalle a detalle.

Ash: fuy rechazado

Dawn: pero por qué? Si eres un chico adorable, cualquier chica quisiera ser tu novia

Ash: pues ya vez...

Dawn: May no sabe lo que se pierde...

Duramos así un par de horas más, ella logró hacer que se me levantara el animo, pero había llegado la hora de irme a dormir en serio

Ash: buenas noches Dawn, ya es hora de ir a dormir. Muchas gracias por levantarme el ánimo.

Dawn: de nada... Una cosa antes de irte... Podemos vernos mañana temprano... Quiero hablar contigo

Ash: claro! En el parque?

Dawn: en el parque a las 10:00 hrs... Bueno, que descanses bien

Con eso me despedí, cerré la lap y me acosté a dormir, de verdad la conversación con Dawn me alegró la vida.

/

Fui al parque donde Dawn y yo nos habíamos citado, eran las 10:00 hrs. Ella ya estaba allí, sentada en los columpios, me acerco a ella y la saludo, luego me siento en el columpio de a lado. Comenzamos a platicar un poco para liberar tención, de alguna manera me siento extremadamente bien al estar con ella, seguimos hasta que ella tocó el único tema que le interesaba.

Dawn: sabes porqué te pedí que vinieras

Ash: bueno, tu me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo

Dawn: si, es de algo importante

Noté que movía sus manos nerviosamente, y que estaba haciendo un gesto de nerviosismo en su rostro

Ash: ocurre algo que deba saber

Dawn: (sin mirarme) me alegro que May te haya rechazado...

Ash: que...

Dawn: ella no te convenía, tu eres un buen chico, cariñoso, amable y sensible... Tu te mereces a otro tipo de chica que si te comprenda

Ash: otro tipo? Cómo quién?

Dawn: bueno... Tu tienes muchas cualidades, te mereces a una chica mejor... Alguien como...

Dawn se levantó del columpio brutal e inesperadamente, yo ingenuamente me paré igual

Ash: Dawn que ocurre, me estás preocupando

Dawn se dio la vuelta y rápida y repentinamente me robo un pequeño y ligero beso que duró brevemente, luego ella se separó y me miró tímidamente

Ash: Dawn... Tu...

Dawn: tu te mereces a alguien como yo, alguien que si sepa valorarte y corresponderte como yo lo hago

Ash: Dawn... No se... Eres mi mejor amiga... Y yo...

Me agarró un ataque de nervios, no sabía que responderle, al parecer ella lo notó y me tomó de las manos

Dawn: entonces, que dices

Ash: Dawn... Tu sabes que te quiero y respeto, y no quiero que sientas que lo haría solo por despecho por que me acaban de rechazar

Por un momento creí que mi comentario la ofendería debido a que lo pensé con los pies, pero no fue así

Dawn: no te preocupes de eso, lo comprendo y aún así quiero que estés conmigo. Veras que muy pronto sentirás lo que yo ahora siento por ti

Qué podia hacer, Dawn estaba dispuesta a todo, sabía que yo estaba adolorido del corazón y ella quería curarlo, así que hice lo primero que llegó a mi aturdida mente. Acerqué mis labios rápidamente a los suyos, ésta vez el beso fue más profundo y duradero, al romper el beso le sonreí y le dije- tómalo como un si- ante esto ella me abrazó muy felizmente.

/

Ese fin de semana me la pasé de lujo, podría parecer obsesión, pero me la pasé la mayor parte del tiempo con ella, y poco a poco, más rapido de lo que había pensado, le estaba tomando un cariño más especial que el que ya le tenía como mi amiga.

Dos semanas han pasado, tal vez vamos a diferentes escuelas, pero total que ambos vamos en el turno matutino, así que tenemos toda la tarde, ya sea para ayudarnos con las tareas escolares, o para simplemente satisfacernos como pareja.

Pero por desgracia no todo en el paraíso va a ser perfecto, ya que le encontré un pequeño defecto... es un "poquito" celosa; me vió platicando melosa y cariñosamente con otra chica, una vieja amiga, Anabel, a quien igual le tengo mucho afecto como amiga. Cuando Dawn me vió con Anabel, no se me acercó, ya que no quería conocerla, pero estaba a una distancia determinada observando lo que hacíamos. Cuando terminé de hablar con Anabel me despedí de ella y me acerqué a Dawn, quien al parecer estaba un poco enojada conmigo

Ash: (tranquilamente) mija... Neta que no traigo nada con Anabel. A esa piba la conozco desde la secundaria y nunca he querido nada con ella. De ser así hubiera salido con ella desde hace mucho tiempo.

Dawn: pero, es enserio?

Ash: pues nunca te he dicho una mentira.

Dawn: tu me ocultas muchas cosas

Ash: como qué... Te oculto qué...

Dawn: a ver, muéstrame tu cellphone

Ash: (entregándole el celular) aquí tienes

Ella tomó mi celular, primero puso algo de música para relajar el ambiente, su song favorito: como te extraño, de Leo Dan, de mil y tantas canciones que allí tengo, a ella le gusta esa en especial

Dawn: cuando me lleves serenata debes cantarme solo ésta canción, si no, me enojaré contigo

Ash: primero debo conseguir un poco de feria por lo menos para una guitarra

Ella comenzó a ver en mi galería de fotos, cabe destacar que no tengo muchas fotografías, pero en las pocas fotos que tengo, estoy yo junto con mis ex-novias, y sobretodo, muchas son de May

Dawn: por qué sigues teniendo estás fotos... Si se supones que ahora andas conmigo

Nunca entenderé a las mujeres, se enojan por el pasado. Porqué no son como nosotros los hombres, así relajados

Ash: bueno son un recuerdo de ellas, nada más eso

Dawn: y porqué tantas de May!

Ash: bueno, me ha dado pereza de borrarlas

Dawn: (maliciosamente) entonces... no te molestaría si yo las elimino?

Ash: pues no. Solo déjame una donde esté con ella

Dawn: Ok

Así lo hizo, le di la libertad de eliminar todas esas fotos de May, ya que, la verdad, no me importaba más.

Pero haciendo a un lado sus celos, todo a estado bien con ella.

/

Yo estaba en mi casa, qué haciendo? sorprendentemente, mi tarea, pero obvio que al mismo tiempo estaba en el chat, como siempre.

Todo estaba normal hasta que recibo un inbox de May

May: quiero hablar contigo... Puedes venir a mi casa?

Ash: claro! Allá voy

Salí de mi casa y fui a la suya. Qué quería, yo creí que quería que la ayudara con la tarea. Llegué a su residencia y pasé a la sala de estar

Ash: bueno, de que querías hablar conmigo?

May me abrazó, ella no lo expresaba pero estaba triste, triste? por qué?

Ash: que ocurre May

May: Ash... Drew me terminó... Me mandó al Demonio... Necesito que me ayudes...

Que podía hacer yo, no me gustaba el verla triste, ella no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a derramar unas pequeñas lágrimas

Ash: calma... Calma...

Pasó un rato para que se tranquilizara y me dijera

May: sabes... Ahora que terminé con él... Pues ahora tu y yo tenemos el camino libre

Ash: a qué te refieres?

Ella rápidamente me robó un beso, pero este era un beso duradero, no hice nada para evitarlo, como soy de cuerpo débil solo le correspondí por un momento, y por un momento no me sentí culpable por besarla a escondidas de Dawn. Al romper el beso ella apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho y dijo

May: ahora si podemos estar juntos amor... No te parece genial?

Ash: no May, Ya no puedo

May se sorprendió, se separó de mí y me miró confundida

May: pero... Si tu me querías, me prometiste que estarías disponible cuando terminara con Drew

Ash: si... Eso fue porque pensé con los pies y no con la cabeza, lo dije porque no creí que estaría ahora en una relación con Dawn

May: pero... Por qué? Yo creí que solo me querías a mí

Ash: pues no, he encontrado sentimientos por Dawn que no sabía que los tenía, pero que me alegro de tenerlos

May volvió a abrazarme

May: y ahora que haré... Me quedaré sola

Ash: no te preocupes, siempre habrá quien te quiera

May: pero yo no quiero a alguien más... Por favor... Solo piensalo, solo dime que es a mí a quien prefieres. Puedes terminar con Dawn y estar conmigo, piensa que yo te haría más feliz

A estas alturas, su terquedad me estaba hartando, en primera ella quería usarme por despecho o poner celoso al chico que la dejó, bueno eso no importa mucho; y en segunda no le importa como se sienta Dawn si la dejo por ella, eso es ser egoísta. Le prometí que nuestra amistad no se arruinaría, pero quiere burlarse de mi novia, y eso nunca lo he permitido.

Ash: May, ya basta!

Creo que ella se sorprendió al ver mi reacción.

Ash: May entiende de una vez, no voy a dejar a Dawn únicamente para irme contigo, piensa en lo que ella sentiría, es más, piensa en lo que yo en verdad siento, en mis sentimientos. Ya no siento por ti lo que antes sentía, ahora es por Dawn, y quiero seguir así.

May: pero... Y yo?

Ash: lo siento... Pero para eso ya no cuentes conmigo

May: esta bien. Comprendo. Lo siento si te sentiste ofendido, pero no pude soportar la idea de ser rechazada por ti

Ash: [solo por eso! Hay por DIOS] que bueno que lo comprendas, bueno... Me voy, que ya se hace tarde

May: si, adiós Ash, nos vemos luego

Ash: hasta luego May

Nos despedimos con un largo abrazo, al separarnos, me retiré dejando triste a la chica.

/

Johanna: entonces... Cómo te fue?

Dawn estaba cenando junto con su madre, la conversación no sé cual, solo les diré que fue interrumpida por el sonido de una guitarra (solo una) acompañada de mi voz, la canción, adivinen cual...

Ash: ay amor divino, pronto tienes que volver... a mí. El dolor, es fuerte y lo soporto...

Tal vez se pregunten, por qué le llevo serenata. Bueno, la serenata es un gesto muy bonito por estos rumbos y a mi siempre me ha gustado llevarlas. Pero esa no es la verdadera razón. Cuando volvía de casa de May, me encontré a un sujeto, a quien yo ya conocía por tocar la guitarra en un pequeño restaurante, al verlo, y al recordar que no estaba muy lejos de la casa de Dawn, pues decidí contratarlo para llevar ésta pequeña pero significativa serenata. Pero, la verdadera razón fue que me sentía culpable por haber besado a May, se que ella fue quien me besó a mí, pero yo no me opuse, e inclusive lo disfruté, me sentía culpable por ello, así que se me ocurrió hacer esto, pero también, debía decirle a Dawn.

Al terminar la canción ella salió a abrazarme, no me besó porque Johanna estaba presente, y la verdad, prefería que no me besara hasta que ella lo supiera todo.

Le dije que quería hablar con ella en privado de algo muy delicado, ella me dijo que pasara a su habitación para hablar cómodamente, y, con el permiso de Johanna, pasé a la pieza junto con ella. Al entrar, la abracé fuertemente y le dije

Ash: por favor, prométeme que me escucharás y no me odiaras por lo que te voy a decir

Ella estaba un poco confundida. Le dije paso a paso lo que pasó con May. Ella estaba extremadamente impresionada. Le dije que ella tenía todo el derecho de dejarme si quería, estaba dispuesto a que me dejara ya que no quería verla triste.

Al principio si se disgustó, creyó que era yo el que la besó, pero poco a poco se fue tranquilizando y convenciendo que yo era inocente. Duramos un buen rato más, cuando estuvo más calmada ella me abrazó y dulcemente me dijo

Dawn: enserio no se que decir, estábamos tan felices que en verdad no creí que esto pasara

Ash: lo sé... Ni siquiera yo sabía que esto llegara a pasarme. Vine a contártelo porque no quería que lo supieras por el chisme y luego salieras herida.

Dawn: pero entonces, ya no sientes nada por May? Me prometes que no me engañarás con ella.

Ash: no quiero tener nada con ella. Ahora estoy contigo, y estoy mucho más feliz de lo que alguna vez estuve con ella.

Dawn: esta bien, te perdono, creeré en ti. Pero tu debes prometer nunca separaré de mí

Ash: creo que esa promesa si puedo cumplirla

Ella se acercó a mi rostro, que alegría el volver a sentir sus labios sin ninguna especie de culpa.

/

Bueno, creo que este es el final de mi historia, o más bien, el final hasta el momento, ya que todavía ella y yo tenemos mucho por delante. Pienso seguir con ella por un buen tiempo más. Si se preguntan por May, pues yo la sigo hablando, ya no tanto como antes pero sí, solo que Dawn se siente celosa cuando lo hago pero confía en que le seré fiel, pero ella no ha querido hablar con May.

Bueno, ya sin nada más que contar, pues adiós.

NOTA MÍA: si nunca fuiste rechazado en San Valentín, no tuviste infancia... XD (ok no)


End file.
